No Fury Like A Woman Scorned
by Operative18
Summary: What happens when the goddess of love wants revenge on the revealer of desires? Lucifer is pitted against a scorned Aphrodite, and Chloe is caught in the middle. Continuation of my old Lucifer series, part 1 of a 5 part series. For more background info on this story, read "Love vs Desire"
1. The B---- is Back

**Author's Note: I'm back! So, I've decided to start another "Lucifer" series. This will be a seven-story series, and I will be keeping my O.C.s and character relationships. This story takes place after season two finale.**

 **Los Angeles: 9-21-17, 8:52 p.m.**

It was a windy day in the city of angels, and several people were enjoying the breeze. A woman jogging down the street lifted her head to enjoy the cooling breeze. That was her first mistake. Suddenly, she was yanked into an alleyway, and a group of men surrounded her. One of them walked towards her carrying a knife.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It won't hurt… much." The guy whispered in her ear as she tried to struggle against them.

"This is gonna be good. Can't wait to- hey, hey. Check it." Another one of them pointed to the alley entrance, where another woman stood, clad in a white dress and a gold mask. "Two for one."

"Now that's a deal I can get behind." One of the well-built ones went for the newcomer. As he grabbed her, the mysterious woman plunged her hand right through his chest.

"Sorry, sweetie…" she said softly into his ear, shoving him off and ripping his heart out of him in the process. "- but I need more sustenance."

"She killed José! Get here!" The others started to rush her, when the woman in white made her victim's heart glow red. Seven strands of energy sprung from it and impaled everyone in the alley.

"I hate to do this to you all. I hate to needlessly waste lives, even if they are scumbags." She walked over to the jogger and held the woman's chin in her hands. "Especially you. An innocent life should never be taken so forcefully. But, you see…" the white dressed woman removed her mask so only the jogger could see her face. "I need to be pretty again."

At that, all seven of her victims exploded in red light, and the woman put her mask back on.

"You happy with what you started? Soon, I have what you took from me… Morningstar." And with that, she disappeared, leaving behind an image of dove burned into a wall.

 **Lux: 9-21-17, 9:06 p.m.**

The party, as it always was at Lux, was incredible. People were drinking, dancing, and some were even hooking up in the bathrooms. So, basically any other night at the nightclub. And all eyes were on him. The man who sat at the piano and played the most elegant music you would ever hear. Lucifer Morningstar, club owner, consultant to the L.A.P.D., and (known only to a few) the former ruler of Hell. He was finally free of his damnation, but this was far from an ordinary day for him. The crowd roared in applause as he finished his song.

"Thank you, thank you." He got up and bowed slightly to his adoring audience, and noticed a familiar face at the bar. Working his way through the crowd, he found his target.

"Detective. What brings you here: work, pleasure or both?" he said smirking.

"Work. And protective service. A perp escaped from lockup about three hours ago. I'm your protective detail until they're found." Chloe Decker, his partner handed him a folder marked "L.A.P.D.". "Remember her?"

Lucifer looked inside the folder and saw a face he forgot long ago. "My, my, my. It seems you were right to inform me of this, detective."

"Okay, so I'll be outside your door tonight and we'll have a unit at- "

"Um, detective, not to "harsh your mellow", so to speak, but I"m actually safer without you here." Lucifer walked away, only to be pulled back by Chloe.

"Do you not remember what happened last time? What happened with Aphrodite?"

"Yes. She kidnapped us both, tried to torture me, and got her face burned by a gas explosion. Good times. Now, if you'll excuse me..." once again, Chloe dragged him back.

"Lucifer, just once can you do as I ask?"

"Fine, mum." Lucifer rolled his eyes at her. "So, shall we go to the penthouse now, or would you want to do a security search on the strippers?"

"... You are..." Chloe grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the elevator.

"... So, it that a "no"?" Lucifer asked as she dragged him inside, the doors closing behind them.


	2. Protection and Sacrifices

_**Lucifer's Apartment: 9-21-17, 9:10 p.m.**_

"Detective, I promise you, I can handle myself. As much as you insist, I do not need you here." Lucifer stood in the middle of the room while Chloe walked around checking the apartment for anybody else.

"Yeah, but it's protocol. And also, I'm not sure I trust you alone with her." Chloe crossed her arms at Lucifer, who pretended to gasp.

"Detective... I'm wounded. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know what happened. How you got out, why the gas pipe burst burning her face, why she wanted us. You kept me in the dark. And I do not like it. There needs to be trust between us, Lucifer. You need to tell me things."

"... Trust me, Detective Decker. There are some things about me you should **never** know." Lucifer practically growled out and went to the balcony. Chloe almost followed him when the elevator went off. Chloe pulled out her gun and pointed it at the door, only to see-

"Christine?" Chloe put her gun away and walked over to her girlfriend.

"So, should I stay, or are you busy doing something?" the blonde stood still, arms held slightly in the air.

"See, detective. Your paranoia over my safety almost got your girlfriend shot." Lucifer barked from the balcony.

"You, shut up." Chloe turned back to Christine. "While it's nice to see you again, I can't have you here. We need to keep Lucifer under protection while a dangerous criminal is being tracked."

"Wait, if you need help, I can keep him safe with you. I know all types of tricks." Christine protested, and Chloe sighed in protest.

"Look, I appreciate the help, but-" she was cut off as Christine grabbed her by the arm, flipped her over, held her on the ground with one hand around Chloe's throat and another holding both of Chloe's hands behind her back.

"Still don't want my help?" Christine whispered into her ear and kissed Chloe's neck softly.

"... I suppose you can give us some help." Chloe muttered, her face completely red. Christine let her up and Chloe saw Lucifer grinning smugly at them both. "Not. A. Word." Chloe walked into Lucifer's kitchen area while Christine walked over to Lucifer.

"Well, that trick worked well. We may have to borrow your bed sometime tonight." she smiled widely.

"You're welcome to it... Maze taught you that move, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Thought so. It did have her... personal flair." Lucifer smiled and Christine chuckled.

"Thanks for introducing us to each other, by the way. Last year."

"No problem. You kids have fun." Lucifer shuffled off to the piano in his living room area and started to practice for his next performance.

 _ **Los Angeles Warehouse District: 9-21-17, 10:12 p.m.**_

The warehouse consisted of empty metal racks, a few forklifts and an elegant bed with a crimson curtain canopy. A muscular man approached and knelt near the bed.

"What is it, my servant?" A beautiful voice came from inside the curtains, and the man looked up to see a silhouette of a woman.

"We found him. It seems the police have put him under protective custody. He's held up in his penthouse. The demon and cop there will be a problem."

"No. They will not. I have an idea of how to get the Morningstar to us. Now, bring me my dinner." the woman waved him away, and the man left only to return with a young woman bound in ropes.

"She's 22, healthy, and a virgin."

"Ah, perfect. The pure ones do help the best." the woman in the bed lifted her hand and the curtains closest to the kidnapped woman came to life. They stabbed the victim in the heart and red energy flowed form her to the woman on the bed. Once the victim was nothing but bones covered by paper-thin skin, the curtains returned to normal.

"Get rid of her, Cupid. And await my further orders."

"Yes, mistress Aphrodite." Cupid walked away, and Aphrodite grabbed a small mirror from a table next to the bed and examined herself.

"... Damn what you did to me, Lucifer. But rest assured, I will have my face back. And you will give it to me."


	3. The Worst Morning After Ever

_**Lucifer's Apartment: 9-22-17, 9:15 a.m.**_

Lucifer woke up to the sun beaming onto his face from the window. As he slumped off the couch, he stretched out his arms and scratched at his beard.

"Morning." Christine called out from the kitchen counter, where she was busy making pancakes and bacon. "Sorry you got left with the couch. We got a little carried away last night, I guess."

"At least I know you put my bed to good use." he smirked as he walked over to her, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs. "So, the detective still asleep?"

"Yeah, she's still passed out. I guess I wore her out a bit." Christine smiled, and Lucifer grabbed a glass of orange juice when he noticed a rose on the counter.

"Christine... where'd that come from?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. It's really weird. A dove flew in here with it a few minutes ago. Isn't that something?" Christine picked it up and sniffed it. Then she stood up straight and looked at Lucifer with solid red eyes.

"... Aphrodite. Let. Her. Go." Lucifer circled closer to Christine, but the blonde just picked up a knife and held it out in front of her.

" _Hello, Morningstar. I've looked forward to this. I've been studying you and your little cop friend. You're mortal when she's around. I can kill you here and now... or-_ " Christine held the knife to her own throat. " _I can kill your friend's lover. I can only imagine the horror on her face when she sees this body lifeless and bleeding in front of you._ " Aphrodite chuckled and licked her lips seductively.

"What do you want?" Lucifer growled at her, frozen in fear and anger.

" _For you to face me. To see what I've become, and to set things right. Come with my host to my location, and I swear I won't harm her._ " Christine walked over to the door, and Lucifer followed her, only to hear.

"Christine?! Drop the knife! Drop it!" Lucifer spun around to see Chloe pointing her gun at Christine, who grabbed Lucifer and held the knife to his throat.

" _Not so fast, Decker. The Morningstar and I are going to set things right between us. And you will stay out of it._ " At this, Christine's eyed glowed with red light, and Chloe dropped her gun slightly in shock. The elevator opened and the pair slid in. " _Don't worry, I'll have him returned alive... But just barely._ "

As the doors closed, Chloe went to activate the tracker in Christine's phone and ran after them, keeping her distance.

"Lucifer, if you die, so help me, I will kill you."

 _ **Los Angeles Warehouse District: 9-22-17, 9:38 a.m.**_

Lucifer and Christine got out of the car, and walked into the abandoned warehouse. They came to a stop a few yards in front of the red-curtained bed and several muscular men surrounded them both.

" _Morningstar._ " Aphrodite spoke from both the bed and Christine's mouth. " _I've waited so long to feel your touch again._ "

"... Charming. A deal's a deal. I'm here. Let Christine go."

"Of course." Christine's eyes went back to their normal color, and she fell backwards into the arms of one of the men. "Put her somewhere comfortable. Return her when this is done." Her servant nodded and carried Christine off, while Lucifer stared down the shadow on the bed.

"So, what do suggest we do now?" Lucifer said smugly, while he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He looked again to see Chloe in the background. Her being here was not good. For anyone involved.

"Come closer, Morningstar. See what you did." Aphrodite opened up the curtains to reveal her white dress and gold mask. "See what you made me." She lifted the mask off to reveal a blackened face with red scars running across it, and she was even bleeding in some spots.

"... I can probably recommend a good plastic surgeon." Lucifer chuckled, only to get knocked on the ground by one of the cupids.

"Joke all you want, Morningstar, but you will heal me. I will take your power, your light, and your sway over desires. But first... Show me your true face."

Lucifer glanced back over to Chloe for a split-second. If she saw his true face, the real Lucifer that ruled Hell... There would be no going back.

"Show me. Or perhaps I'll have my servant crush the detective's lover. Show me, or both her and Decker are dead." Aphrodite smiled at him, and Lucifer looked at Chloe one more time before facing Aphrodite again.

"Well... here goes nothing." Lucifer muttered as he assumed his true form. Aphrodite stood still in shock, and Lucifer looked back over at Chloe, who only said three words.

"Oh. My. God."


	4. A New Revelation

_**Los Angeles Warehouse District: 9-22-17, 9:50 a.m.**_

"OH. My. God."

Lucifer looked over at Chloe in fear of what she would say, but she just stared at him without saying a word. Lucifer turned back to Aphrodite, who simply looked at him with wonder.

"... They're beautiful." she whispered, and Lucifer felt his face. He expected to feel a scarred, burned face, but felt his normal skin. Then he saw something out the corner of his eye. Looking to his side, he saw his wing. He had gotten them back somehow when he woke up in the desert, but he didn't know how or why. And now, this was his true form. He was an angel again. Then he turned back to Aphrodite with a smug grin.

"You want me to heal you? Fine. But This will not be what you imagined." Lucifer touched one of his feathers to Aphrodite's forehead, and her skin started to heal. Her face was transformed back into that of a beautiful woman, and her black hair grew back into it's natural flowing look.

"... why heal me? Why not punish me like the demon you are?"

"Because I'm not a demon. I never was. But I think I'll enjoy being an angel again." And with that, Lucifer shone out a bright light from his wings. Everyone covered their eyes, except Aphrodite, who was stricken with wonder at the sight.

"So... beautiful." she gazed at the wings and fell to the floor, unconscious. Lucifer turned back to Chloe, who was simply staring at him in disbelief. He walked over to her and stood awkwardly in front of her.

"... You're-"

"Yes."

"... You're used to-"

"Indeed."

"... I... I need to... I have to go." Chloe walked off, looking for Christine, and Lucifer watched her walk away. This was it, she knew now. No more secrets. So why did he feel so horrible? He heard a moan behind him,and he turned to see Aphrodite on the floor, feeling around.

"Morningstar... What did you do to me? What did you do?"

"I blinded you. You've got your beauty back, but you'll never see it in anything else. Not even yourself." Lucifer smirked and watched as she shook in panic.

"... Damn you, Lucifer. DAMN YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY!" she lashed out at the empty air, and Lucifer walked off, leaving her to fend for herself and remembered that he and Chloe would have a lot to talk about later on.

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story. I'm going to be continuing the series with six more stories, and hopefully you'll enjoy those as well. Also, be sure to check out the season 3 premiere of Lucifer on Fox tomorrow at 8. Enjoy the show and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
